Cuite à Central
by SilverDagger
Summary: Petite fic d'un chapitre! Tout est dans le titre! Contient un thème un peu plus mature, quand même . RoyEd


Drabble RoyEd

¤**Matin à Central**¤

Non! Ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic! Elle n'a qu'un seul chapitre! Un peu comme un drabble, mais, étrangement, je n'avais pas envie de la compter comme étant un drabble, alors je l'ai mise à part. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, en tout cas.

C'est la première fois dans une fic que je fais la narration au _Je_. Ça me fait tout chose. Avant, quand j'écrivais comme ça, c'était quand j'étais membre des mille et uns forums RP… Le bon vieux temps…XD

Rating : Bah… Pas M, mais ça traite quand même d'un thème plus…mature. C'est également la première fois que je m'aventure dans ce thème. XD À vous de voir…

Belle journée à Central, aujourd'hui. Le début du printemps apportait la floraison des cerisiers dans le parc ou je m'étais perdu. Disons plutôt que je m'y étais simplement aventuré par mégarde et que les rues environnantes ne me revenaient pas du tout en tête. J'étais mal barré. Mon manteau était humide. Mon auto-mail au bras droit était des plus inconfortables et j'avais un chat qui me collait aux basques depuis le début de la matinée. Sale bestiole…

Quelle galère, tout ça. J'approchais la maturité de mes dix-huit ans, et j'étais toujours ici, à Central, à peine débarqué du train, pour me perdre dans un trou paumé des quartiers perdu de la Capitale.

Rien pour m'aider à améliorer mon humeur, j'avais un rapport à remettre. Le rédiger m'avait pris toute la soirée, du compte fait que j'avais pris la peine de ne pas écrire de mon habituelle écriture en patte de mouche, qu'on me reprochait d'être illisible. Saleté de rapport…

Je feignis un intérêt bien trop prononcé à l'un des grands cerisiers quand une petite gamine passa à ma hauteur, suivit de sa mère. La voie était libre. J'avais beau jeter un œil à tout les coins de rues, aucun ne m'était familier. Je suivis mon instinct (ou mon estomac, allez savoir…) et me rendis à l'un des petits restos bruyants de la rue voisine.

La place empestait l'huile, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. La chance était de mon côté. Le dernier client à payer au comptoir n'était autre qu'Havoc, sa cigarette toujours à la bouche.

-Hoé, boss!

-Salut, souris-je. Vous retournez au QG?

-Ouais. Breda m'attend pour une partie de cartes. Je t'emmène?

Je me retrouvai à l'arrière de la voiture, avec mon chauffeur attitré, en direction vers le QG. Je bénis également ma chance. J'aurais bien pu rester des heures dans ce parc idiot à essayer de me démerder…

Ooo

-Le Colonel vous attend, lança Hawkeye depuis la cafétéria.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Mon rapport coincé entre mes doigts crispés, je pris tout mon temps pour me rendre au deuxième étage, ou le Colonel devait déjà être, à roupiller sur son bureau. Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris la porte un peu plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Merde, FullMetal, on t'a jamais appris à cogner avant d'entrer?

Le Colonel avait sursauté à mon entrée. Je fus surpris de constater qu'il ne sortait pas d'une sieste, mais qu'il avait plutôt à la main une serviette, et dans l'autre, du nettoyant.

-Vous foutez quoi? demandais-je, hébété.

-Je nettoie mes vitres.

Je faillis éclater de rire. C'était bien lui ça, prêt à se transformer en femme de ménage rien que pour éviter la paperasse. Le Colonel abandonna son astiquage pour s'asseoir sur sa grande chaise de bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton. Ses yeux ne regardaient que moi. Pas la secrétaire, ni la fleuriste du coin. _Moi_.

-Je doute que tu sois venu ici pour t'assurer de la propreté de mes fenêtres, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Je laissais tomber sur son bureau mon rapport, fripé par ma poigne nerveuse. Il s'empara de mes feuilles, l'air plutôt ennuyé. _Foutu rapport_… Il soupirait tout en lisant, comme si le lavage de vitres avait constitué pour lui bien plus d'intérêt qu'un exposé griffonné à l'heure tardive.

Il délaissa le dossier une fois rendu à la deuxième page pour lui réserver une place par dessus sa montagne de paperasse, empilée à la droite de son bureau. Il se rassit une fois de plus et je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur moi.

-Je le lirai plus tard, lança-t-il de sa voix désintéressée à laquelle j'étais habitué.

-Vous n'en avez même pas lu la moitié, réprimais-je.

-C'est bien assez pour en comprendre l'important.

Ne trouvant aucune raison valable de rester, je dus me résoudre de partir, mais le Colonel m'interpella avant que je n'ai le temps de poser ma main sur la poignée. Je stoppai aussitôt mes espoirs vains et fit taire le rugissement de joie qui criait victoire au fond de ma tête. Mon visage resta de marbre lorsque je me retournai vers mon supérieur.

-Il y a une petite fête pour les membres du QG, ce soir. Même si tu seras probablement déjà partis en vadrouille, je voulais quand même te prévenir.

Mon cœur me sauta à la gorge. Bien que ses paroles n'avaient rien de similaire à une invitation, mon rythme cardiaque redoubla comme si le Colonel m'aurait demandé en mariage.

-Et pendant que tu y es, ajouta-t-il en jouant négligemment avec l'un de ses stylos, tu pourrais me rapporter un café? Noir, sans sucre, merci.

Je lui claquai la porte au nez pour barrer de ma vue son sourire cynique, tout en sachant très bien que, malgré ma colère, je finirais tôt ou tard par lui apporter son foutu café. Et je savais également que je me retrouverais à cette petite fête du QG ce soir, bien que mes plans étaient plutôt de vite déguerpir rejoindre Al chez Mamie Pinako. Quel sot j'avais été de croire pouvoir revenir ce soir. Je savais très bien qu'une fois au QG, je n'en sortirais seulement que si les circonstances me l'obligeaient…

Ooo

La fête en soi n'avait rien de bien extravagante. Je fus content de croiser Gracia, qui avait été invitée pour l'occasion. Havoc et Fuery avaient sortit des bouteilles d'alcool fort et en proposaient à tout le monde. Il y avait bien une centaine de militaires réunis. Des hauts gradés, de simples officiers… Seule le Lieutenant Hawkeye était mystérieusement absente.

La cafétéria avait été emménagée pour accueillir tout le monde. Toutes les tables avaient été poussées sur le bord des murs et une musique un peu trop forte à mon goût jouait depuis mon arrivée. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre d'endroit. Je préférais le calme.

Après 22h, il y eut quelques changements. Fuery était beaucoup plus bruyant qu'à l'habitude, Havoc s'était retrouvé recroquevillé sous une chaise avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille entière de Brandy et je croisai même Falman au troisième étage, en caleçon, promenant Black Hayate, tout en laissant derrière lui une forte odeur de saké.

Mais pire encore, il y avait le Colonel. Il ne m'accorda pas une fois un salut, bien trop occupé à converser avec tout le monde. Le cœur lourd, je remarquai que la plupart de ses discussions se faisaient avec de jolies demoiselles. Heureusement, il ne put draguer aucune d'entre elles, hormis la belle secrétaire, puisqu'elles étaient venues avec leurs propres petit-copains, en l'occurrence, des officiers.

Je soupirai et calai d'une gorgée mon verre de Vodka. Je détestais le goût de l'alcool. Ça empestait, ça laissait un horrible goût sur la langue et d'horribles élancements d'estomac. Mais pour l'instant, je n'en avais rien à faire. J'ingurgitai un deuxième verre à ma portée en quelques secondes et je sentis mon corps entier se réchauffer. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, je ne m'en formalisa même pas. Nauséeux et patraque, je me rendis à la table d'alcool avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un condamné à mort vers la chaise électrique. Et _hop_, un troisième verre. À moins que ce ne soit le quatrième… Ou le cinquième, je n'aurais su dire.

D'une main hésitante, il me fallut toute ma patience et ma volonté pour saisir la bouteille de Whisky la plus proche, qui, on ne sait trop pourquoi, s'était dédoublée, voir quadruplée à mon arrivée. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, je percevais à peine les alentours, comme si on m'aurait posé sur la tête une paire de cache-oreilles particulièrement efficace.

Je fus à peine conscient de la main qui se posa sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de boire mon…heu…onzième verre peut-être? Je levai un regard incertain, étourdi, pour contempler longuement le Colonel, qui murmura des paroles que je ne compris pas. J'esquivai sa poigne avec une agilité sans doute due à ma détermination de me bourrer raide mort, et calai un autre verre, qui mis fin aux dernières barrières de mon self-conctrol.

Ooo

« Maaaaal au crâââââââne » fut la première constatation qui me vint à l'esprit à mon réveil. Une vague envie de vomir me faisait sans cesse regretter d'avoir tourné trop brusquement ma tête contre l'oreiller. Mon foie (ou mes reins, je n'en savais fichtrement rien) m'était plutôt douloureux. J'avais un peu trop chaud, mais ce n'était pas encore assez inconfortable pour me convaincre de quitter le lit. Et puis, je n'étais pas si mal. Les couvertures étaient brûlantes et je n'osais pas me déplacer de l'autre côté du lit, par peur que la nausée revienne.

Je ne sentis pas la présence d'un caleçon sur moi. Je ne me souvenais pas de m'être dévêtit. D'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais de rien… J'ouvris un œil pour constater que les fenêtres n'étaient pas là ou elles étaient censées être. Dans un sursaut d'effroi, je compris, à la couleur des murs, que je n'étais _pas_ dans ma chambre. La deuxième constatation, lorsque mes neurones furent enfin connectées, fut pire que la première. J'étais _nu_, et, pire encore, je n'étais pas à ma chambre d'hôtel.

Cependant, lorsque je sentis une pression contre ma taille, il me fallut tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas crier. Les muscles braqués, les yeux grands ouverts, je restai immobile, terrassé par l'horrible pressentiment qui me montait à la gorge comme de la bile.

Lentement, très lentement, bien que j'aurais préféré me jeter en bas du 4ieme étage du QG, je me contorsionnai malgré ce bras qui entourait mon abdomen et je faillis crier une deuxième fois en apercevant le visage de son propriétaire.

La bâtard, l'ambitieux, le cynique, le beau et (dans la situation présente) le sexy Colonel Mustang, toujours endormi, tenait son nez à quelques centimètres du mien. Un instant qui me parut éternel, je fus incapable d'enchaîner la moindre pensée, scotché devant son visage comme une statue. Je repris enfin mes esprits et me reculai légèrement, oscillant entre crier de joie comme une fille hystérique ou aller me terrer mille kilomètres sous terre pour y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je tentai de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le tourbillon de mon esprit qui se partageait entre euphorie et effroi à l'état pur. Un bref regard vers le bas me permit de voir que mon supérieur n'avait également rien sur le dos, ce qui me laissa rapidement conclure _certaines choses_.

Un grognement de la part de mon compagnon de nuit me fit vite comprendre qu'il ne tarderait pas de se réveiller. Avec une prudence extrême, je me dégageai du bras qu'il gardait obstinément serré contre ma taille, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il ne semblait pas prêt à vouloir me lâcher, et me l'admettre apporta à mon cerveau comateux une seconde vague euphorique. Toujours prisonnier, je plaquai mes paumes contre mes yeux et aussitôt, de petites étoiles floues dansèrent sous mes paupières closes.

_Nom de Dieu… J'ai… couché avec le Colonel_…

Le Colonel bougeait de plus en plus. Je levai brusquement les paupières, aveuglé par la lumière de la pièce et vaguement étourdi.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant?_

J'étais…Très mal barré. Hier avait été ma première cuite, mais j'étais tout de même assez connaissant pour savoir que généralement, un réveil de ce genre n'était pas de ce qu'il y avait de plus…rassurant. Et de savoir comment le Colonel allait prendre ce réveil me tenaillait l'estomac presque autant que les nombreux verres de Tequila.

Je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, feindre le sommeil. C'était lâche, mais mon anxiété ne sut me donner mieux comme porte de sortie. Je fermai les yeux et abordai une respiration régulière. À mes côtés, les draps se mouvaient de plus en plus. Mon cœur battait si fort que je n'aurais pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'on l'entende dans la pièce d'à côté.

Enfin, je perçus que le Colonel s'était redressé, si on se fiait aux grincements du matelas et de son bras, qui s'était légèrement desserré autour de ma taille. Un silence de mort s'en suivit, seulement entre-coupé par les tic-tac d'un réveil-matin lointain. Un juron, chuchoté entre ses dents, me vint aux oreilles et je sentis son bras quitter la place qu'il s'était approprié d'autorité près de mon nombril. Les couvertures glissèrent en bas du lit, me faisant frissonner. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'était pas dur de deviner que le Colonel avait quitté la douce chaleur du lit. Il resta silencieux si longtemps que je me demandai s'il était parti de la chambre sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Après une éternité, ou je ne pus refouler quelques frissons d'être privé des couvertures, j'entendis enfin le plancher de la chambre grincer légèrement, prouvant la présence de mon supérieur qui, apparemment comme moi, n'avait aucune idée de comment une telle situation avait pu s'engendrer. Je sentis avec joie qu'on posais sur moi les draps qui étaient tombés du lit, et j'entendis les pas lourds du Colonel sortir de la chambre pour marcher dans le couloir. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ignorant si cette réaction était bon ou mauvais signe.

Ooo

Bien recouvert par les édredons, je descendis une à une les marches, après être silencieusement sortit de la chambre. Je n'avais trouvé aucune trace de mes vêtements, aussi préférai-je me rendre en bas avec un peu plus de dignité. Mon cœur battait toujours à m'en défaire la cage thoracique. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire?

Je fis mon possible pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée dans le plus total silence, comme si un bruit supplémentaire risquerait de faire effondrer la maison. Je distinguai la silhouette du Colonel, assit sur l'un des sofas du salon, qui jetait à son café noir un regard vide.

J'aurais resté là des heures à l'observer. C'était bien la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de l'épier sans risquer d'être surpris. Mais mon inquiétude m'empêchait d'en profiter. J'avais si peur de ce qui allait suivre que les douloureux élancements de mes reins me paraissaient très, _très_ lointains.

Le Colonel aperçut enfin mon reflet dans la fenêtre du salon et se retourna si vite que je crus qu'il avait attrapé un torticolis. Il se redressa brusquement du fauteuil et renversa un peu de son café sur la chemise fripée qu'il avait enfilé. Aucun de nous n'osa parler le premier, prolongeant le malaise.

-Je…n'ai pas retrouvé mes vêtements…

Double erreur. Non seulement, j'avais fait allusion à…ce qui s'était passé, mais en plus, à mon grand désarroi, j'entendis ma voix propre voix trembler un octave plus haut qu'elle aurait dut être.

Mon malaise redoubla en constatant que le Colonel tardait à répondre, me fixant de ses yeux exorbité comme si je serais apparu dans sa cuisine avec un habit de Père Noël. Je toussotai, tentant d'ignorer le sang qui affluait à mes joues.

-Ils sont… sur le bureau, dans la chambre, dit-il précipitamment.

Je ne m'attarda pas une seconde de plus dans la cuisine et me hâta d'aller me vêtir, une sensation désagréable au ventre qui n'avait rien à voir avec la cuite de la veille.

Ooo

-SALUT LA COMPAGNIE!

Je ne sus pas immédiatement ce qui m'énerva le plus. La voix extrêmement enjouée de Hughes ou son appareil photo, mais l'un comme l'autre ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement!? Je viens vous apporter la nouvelle de la journée!

Les quelques militaires qui s'étaient retourné à l'entrée fracassante de Hughes dans la cafétéria retournèrent vite à leurs affaires. L'équipe de Mustang était attablée pas très loin, à la table voisine de la mienne. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à me joindre à eux, sachant d'avance que je ne pourrais croiser le regard du Colonel une fois de plus. La bonne humeur de Hughes n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à me remonter le moral. Depuis la cuite, le Colonel ne m'adressait plus la parole. Si seulement j'aurais pu trouver un tonneau de whisky et simplement m'y laisser noyer…

-Bah Edward, pourquoi t'es à l'écart comme ça? Tu reviens d'une autre cuite ou quoi?

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, comme je devinais très bien que le Colonel devait porter à son sandwich plus d'intérêt qu'il n'en méritait. Hughes me saisit par le capuchon et me traîna jusqu'à leur table, annonçant la merveilleuse nouvelle à toute l'équipe.

-Ma Elysa a perdu sa première dent de bébé! Vous vous rendez compte? Dans pas longtemps, elle aura l'âge de conduire!

Le dîner me fut un peu pénible. Je le passai à contempler mon steak, préférant éviter l'inévitable. Sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention, l'horloge avança rapidement et Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda et Fuery rejoignirent leurs postes. J'entendis vaguement Hughes discuter avec Falman, au loin. Je soupirai à m'en fendre l'âme. Il était peut-être mieux que je parte au plus vite, avant que la situation ne devienne plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

On me posa une tasse de café et une assiette de gâteau sous les yeux. Je sursautai, surpris, pour constater qu'il s'agissait du Colonel, qui détourna légèrement les yeux, comme si le fait de fixer mon épaule l'aidait à surmonter l'obstacle.

-Quand tu auras finit, j'ai quelques précisions à te demander sur ton rapport. Je t'attendrai à mon bureau.

Il se détourna et partit, laissant là l'assiette et le café, qui m'étaient apparemment destinés. Je souris. Ce n'était pas une demande en mariage, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Ooo

Awwwww… XD Alors, on en pense quoi?

Ha aussi! Je reviens d'une semaine de vacances et…Bonne nouvelle! En tout, j'ai finalisé 9 chapitres répertorié à deux de mes fics, que je prévoie finir bientôt. Je ne vous dis pas lesquelles, histoire de garder le suspens. C'était seulement pour vous assurer que… Je me suis vraiment avancée…XD


End file.
